Just Like Daddy
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: A three-year-old Korra fights her mother when it comes to doing her hair. She never liked the traditional water tribe braids. A story that explains when Korra first fell in love with what's now known as her signature hair style. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike.

Enjoy!

A/N: I got this idea from something I read on tumblr!

"Just Like Daddy"

Senna smiled as she helped Korra get dressed for the day. The three-year-old had been in a pretty good mood all morning. She loved taking a bath because it meant she could play with the water with Mommy, which was something that always brought a smile to her face. She had eaten most of her breakfast without fuss before the bath, which wasn't a surprise. Korra had always been a good eater. Now as Senna helped Korra into the outfit she liked most, a blue shirt with blue cut off pants, she braced herself for the battle that lie ahead. She led the way into the living room and sat down on the couch. She smiled when Korra climbed into her lap. Kissing the top of her little girl's head, Senna hugged her close.

"Okay, little one, do you wanna read a story with me?"

"YAY!" Korra cheered.

Senna reached over to the table and picked up a book she knew Korra liked. As she started to read the story, she picked up a brush and began to gently brush out her daughter's fast growing chestnut brown hair. It wasn't until Senna had reached the end of the story that Korra started to put up a fight. Senna had just finished the second braid when she felt a small hand reach up and try to push hers away.

"No! Mama, no! Stop!" Korra demanded.

Rather than scold her, Senna tried to get to the bottom of her daughter's sudden change in behavior.

"Sweetie, did I hurt you?" She questioned her voice full of sincere concern.

"No," Korra replied. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you want to pick out the ribbons today?" Her mother offered.

This got Korra's attention. She gazed over at the basket of different colored ribbons next to where her mother was sitting.

Senna moved the basket closer so that her daughter could have better access to it.

Korra searched through the basket until she came up with two blue ribbons and two yellow ones.

Senna smiled at her choices. She took the ribbons Korra was offering her.

"Thank you, little one," she said before preparing to finish the braids.

"Welcome," Korra replied. She allowed her mother to start again, but it wasn't long before she protested for a second time.

"Stop! Stop!" She cried.

Senna remained calm. She rarely let Korra's loudness get to her.

"Honey, I have to finish your hair. You want to go to the market with me to pick out a treat, don't you?"

Korra thought about this for a minute before nodding.

"Then I have to finish your braids," her mother explained. As she resumed her work, they were joined by Tonraq. He smiled at his two favorite girls as he approached. Kissing Senna on the head, he smiled as she leaned in to return the affection.

As Senna went to do so, she accidentally hit a snag in Korra's hair.

"Ow!" Korra cried out.

"Little one, I'm sorry," Senna sincerely apologized as she pulled away from Tonraq. She went to kiss Korra on the cheek, but her daughter started to squirm to be put down.

Tonraq frowned in concern. He bent down to Korra's level. He was about to tap the end of her nose which always got her giggling when Korra jumped from her mother's lap and ran right into her father's arms. She started crying, which surprised both of her parents.

"Daddy!" she whimpered.

"Aw, princess, what's wrong?" TOnraq picked her up and swayed back and forth while rubbing her back. As he put a hand through her hair, he felt the half-finished braids. "Are you having a bad morning?"

Korra let out a wail as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Shh, shh, it's okay…" he sat down next to Senna while still holding their daughter close. He turned to his wife for an explanation. "Senna, what happened?"

Senna shrugged helplessly.

"She was fine all morning. Then I went to do her hair and she started to fight me. I asked her if I was hurting her and she said no. But she won't let me finish it."

Tonraq nodded. He could see the concern and slight frustration on his wife's face, even though she was staying pretty calm about the whole situation.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll take care of Korra."

"Okay," Senna stood, kissed Korra's forehead, told her she loved her and left father and daughter alone.

"All right, sweetheart, will you let Mommy finish your hair?" Tonraq tried.

"No," Korra declared.

"Why not?" TOnraq inquired.

"Cause," Korra replied.

Tonraq fought a chuckle. He noticed his daughter had calmed down a little since she had run to him crying a few minutes ago. She was hiccupping now rather than wailing and her tears had pretty much subsided. He concentrated on keeping her that way. He spoke to her gently while trying to find a way to convince her to let her mother finish her braids.

Korra listened to her father talk, his voice calming her just like her mother's did. Glancing up at him a minute later, her cyan eyes suddenly lit up at the sight of his wolf tails. She had seen them before, but she was especially fascinated about them today.

"I want that!" She declared.

"You want what?" Tonraq asked. "And what are the nice words you say?"

Korra frowned before answering his question.

"Please," she replied.

"Aw, that's my girl. Now, what do you want?" Her father inquired again.

"Those!" Korra reached up and grasped one of her father's wolf tails in her hand. She let go a minute later.

This time, Tonraq chuckled.

"You want wolf tails like me?" he questioned.

Korra nodded eagerly.

"Please, Daddy! Please!" she wasn't yelling, just excited.

Tonraq chuckled again.

"Okay. Let's see what I can do about that," Tonraq picked up the brush Senna had left on the couch and set to work. He thought about taking out the two braids Senna had almost completed, but decided against it. Instead, he quickly finished them before starting on the hair style his daughter had requested. Five minutes later, he gently fastened the last piece of blue fabric in place. "There you go. Do you wanna see what it looks like?"

Korra nodded. She took her father's hand and let him lead her over to the mirror in the bathroom. She giggled as he picked her up so she could have a closer look.

"Do you like it?" Tonraq asked.

Korra gazed at herself in the mirror for a minute or so before a wide smile spread across her face.

"Uh-huh," Korra turned to face her father and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Daddy!"

"Aw, you're welcome, princess. Do you wanna go show Mommy?"

"YAY!" Korra cheered. The minute her feet hit the floor, she ran in the direction of the bedroom her parents shared. "Mama! Mama!" she called.

"I'm in here, little one," her mother called back. "And indoor voice in the house, please."

Korra entered the room a minute later. She beamed up at her mother as she stopped in front of where she was standing. She was putting a blue pin in her hair.

"Mama, look! Look!"

Whirling around, Senna got a clear view of Korra's finished hair. She smiled and scooped her daughter into her arms. Hugging her close, she noticed Tonraq had finished the two braids she had initially started. He wasn't half bad at this.

"I look pretty like Daddy!" Korra proudly announced.

Senna couldn't help it. She let out a soft laugh that quickly turned into a chuckle, followed by another and another. Her daughter was truly cute.

Korra frowned up at her.

"What's so funny?"

Senna shook her head.

"I'm just happy you're smiling again," her mother replied. She tapped the end of Korra's nose, making her giggle. "Now what do you say? Let's go to the market."

"Okay!" Korra agreed. She hugged her mother and received one in return.

Just then, Tonraq joined them. He smiled when he saw their daughter was in a better mood.

Senna glanced up when she heard him enter. The minute their eyes locked, she turned away as more laughter escaped.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

Senna shook her head as she set Korra down on the ground. Walking over to her husband, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss.

Korra scrunched up her face at the sight and turned away.

"Yuck!" she declared.

It was Tonraq's turn to chuckle now.

"You did a good job with Korra's hair," Senna complimented.

"Thanks," Tonraq kissed her cheek before they pulled away from one another.

"What made you put her hair in wolf tails?" Senna mused aloud.

Tonraq shrugged.

"She liked mine and she asked for them nicely," he replied.

Senna nodded. She was glad Korra had remembered to use her manners.

"Besides, she wanted to be just like her Daddy," Tonraq scooped Korra up into his arms as he said this. He threw her up in the air and caught her, sending her into fits of laughter.

Senna shook her head as a grin spread across her face. As she cautioned Tonraq to be careful, her grin grew. She enjoyed watching the two people she loved most in the world having fun together. And as far as Senna was concerned, she wouldn't have her family any other way.

THE END


End file.
